Reaching For You
by Red September
Summary: One-Shot. Sometimes you only have to reach for someone to get them to open up, they just might reach back. A late night discussion between the gunman and the martial artist.


Hello everyone. This is actually my first ever piece of written fanfiction ever. I've been reading fanfiction for over a year now, but I've never actually tried writing any. I figured I'd give it a shot and I'm hoping I can get some helpful reviews.

Oh yeah I need to put the disclaimer up here. Any thing and everything Final Fantasy 7 is owned by Squaresoft and the game's creators, developers and etc. I own nothing and I won't make any profit off of this. Also please don't sue me, I'm only a poor college student anyway.

* * *

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Reaching For You-

Red... the color of passion. Red... the color of fire. Red... the color of everything warm. So how was it that a man who was colder than the dark side of the moon, wore red clothing and even had red eyes?

There was nothing warm about Vincent Valentine, only the icy aura of melancholy that perpetually surrounded him. Those red eyes that should have held so much passion, held nothing but a lonely emptiness. He looked almost comical with his white milky skin and his midnight black hair. The only contrast to these extreme opposites of color was his shiny golden claw, and his red cloak with matching red bandanna.

We had only met him a few months ago on our journey to stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet. After a bit of reflection it was shocking to find him in a cellar in the Shinra Mansion sleeping in a coffin. However after spending time with him and seeing his dreary mood and constant brooding expression, it doesn't seem like we could have met him in any other setting.

He never explained to us why he stayed separate and aloof from our group, but I figured it had something to do with his past. We did learn some bits of information about him...especially after our first time fighting together.

Vincent with his guns, was like an artist of death itself. The enemy was his canvas, and each bullet was a brush stroke of paint. Of course when "they" awoke, there was little use for his guns. Vincent had the unusual ability to transform into what he called "demons". These terrifying monsters were ruthless when blood was present, and yet what made them even more terrifying was despite their lust for blood, their eyes shone with such intelligence. They used quick methodical attacks that slaughtered enemy after enemy. I always wondered how Vincent could kill monster and human alike without so much of a flicker of emotion, only that neutral expression, and yet the demons could kill with so much rage and lust for carnage. After the battle Vincent returned to his form a little shaken up but unharmed. Later that night he did begin to speak about some of his former life.

One of the few pieces of information that we learned was that 30 years ago, a scientist named Hojo had experimented on him while on a mission as a Turk. Another piece was that thanks to Hojo, Vincent was perpetually 27. Although he was asleep for 30 years in a coffin, he hadn't aged a day. In this constantly changing world where time marches on, there was one man who stood a testament to eternity. However this was all the information he would relinquish. No matter how much Cloud questioned, or Cid demanded, Vincent would sit there with a neutral look on his face and ignore any inquiries that came his way. When neither man would receive and answer, Cloud would stomp off with a look of irritation on his face, while Cid would stomp off with a string of irritated profanities.

Such an event had happened tonight when we had stopped to rest. We were heading towards the Icicle Inn to rest up and receive information about our impending journey to the Great Glacier. With our party sitting in the lobby of the inn, there was much stress and nervousness in the air. After the routine "What do you think about the situation Vincent?" and Vincent's always insightful "..." everyone sat, or in Vincent's case stood in the far corner of the room, quietly as if afraid to speak. Suddenly Cloud stood up, his instinct for leadership over- riding his nervousness of the coming day.

"Alright everyone listen up! Tomorrow we're going to ascend the Great Glacier. We're going to settle the score with Sephiroth and put and end to his madness. I want everyone to get some rest, we have a tiring day of climbing ahead of us tomorrow."

With that everyone slowly began to bid goodnight to each other and rose to climb the stairs and return to their rooms. I began to stand up myself until I noticed that Vincent hadn't moved from his position. It was then that I suddenly sat back down. Something had been bugging me about Vincent since we had found him. I just had to know why he was so cold and aloof all the time. It seemed that none of the other party members would get near him. They would perhaps speak to him out of only extreme necessity, but most of the time they just shied away from his red gaze. I thought that maybe if I just made the effort to speak to him and try to become his friend he would open up, even if it was only a bit. Cloud noticed my hesitation and spoke up.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep Tifa? I think you should... big day tomorrow."

"Um.. I'll be up in a few minutes.. I just need to think and clear my head so I can focus tomorrow."

He nodded and seem to accept my answer. "Okay Tifa, goodnight." With one last glance over his shoulder he ascended the stairs.

I glanced over to the corner and saw Vincent's head suddenly turn away.

'Was he looking at me just now? No not Vincent, he only stares out into space, I must be imagining things.'

I politely cough to overcome my nervousness and finally push the lump in my throat down to speak. "So... Vincent.. aren't you going to get some... sleep?" 'Good way to start a conversation Tifa, now he probably thinks you're some kind of ditz.'

Vincent suddenly turned his gaze on me and instantly I felt my nervousness return. I don't know if it is his bright red eyes, or simply the loneliness behind them, but whenever he looks at me it sends my stomach into knots.

He seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer my question. After a minute, which by the way felt like an eternity, he finally responded in his unbelievably soft voice. "...No."

'Success! He responded... maybe I can get him to speak more.' "Um you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but if you don't mind my asking how come?"

He seemed to shift a little, as if nervous himself, but this was Vincent who doesn't even know the meaning of the word "nervous". After a moment passed he actually responded again. "I never... sleep very much."

I inwardly smiled at my progress. I had actually gotten him to speak more in five minutes than anyone else had in the few months we had known him. 'Now if I can just keep this conversation going..'

I put a friendly smile on my face. "Actually I don't think I can sleep right now either... would you mind sitting down and keeping me company?"

An eternity passed and I wasn't sure if he didn't hear me or if he was simply ignoring my request. He must have seen my smile waver a little and decided to humor me. He made a sigh, of either irritation or resignation I can't be sure, and proceeded to slowly make his way to the couch across from the chair I currently occupied. Seeing him sit down my smile increased. I noticed that even though he sat across from me, his gaze was fixed on a single point on the table that separated our seats.

There was a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence which helped relax me, and I decided to speak again, since it seemed that Vincent wouldn't start a conversation.

"There are times when I can't sleep myself. I begin to think about the past, or worry about the future and no matter how hard I try, I just can't get my eyes to close." A pause. "Is it the same for you?"

He finally glances my way and speaks. "No." I keep silent and hope that he will elaborate. Of course he doesn't and he must see the aversion of my eyes and the disappointment flash across my face because he finally speaks again.

"Nightmares... they never let me rest in peace."

His admission caught me by surprise because suddenly I looked straight at him. Of course as soon as I met his eyes he glanced away again as if embarrassed.

I've made so much progress and honestly I'm curious so I try to keep the conversation up. "You know, talking about it might help. Would you tell me what your nightmares are about?... I mean only if you want to.. I'll understand if you don't."

I'm praying to every god there is that he will just give me an inch, something to show me that he has some chink in his impenetrable wall of ice. I'm trying to reach out, but I can only reach so far, you have to reach for me also Vincent.

A sigh and looks at me, I mean really looks at me. He licks his lips as if he is deciding what to say. "My nightmares are of my sin." I finally realize that the sighs aren't of irritation, but of the resignation that as long as I ask, he is going to keep on talking to me.

I'm clueless about his answer and it probably shows on my face because he continues.

"My sin was... is that I failed to protect the one who mattered most to me."

I'm shocked but I quickly recover because honestly I want to know so much more. I ask my next question so quietly that it comes out as a whisper. "Who was it who mattered most to you?"

"Her name was.." a pause as if he isn't sure as if he wants to continue speaking "Her name was Lucrecia."

I repeat her name to myself quietly so I won't ever forget this treasure of information Vincent has given to me.

"Who was she?" I'm curious to know about this woman who must have meant everything to Vincent if he turned out the way he did.

He responds in his soft whisper of a voice. "She was a scientist who worked with Hojo at the lab in Shinra Mansion."

So far I'm completely surprised that he is still willing to answer my questions, but if he is willing to keep talking, I'll listen for as long as he wants me to.

"How did you meet her?"

His eyes glazed over and the corner of his mouth twitched into neither a smile nor frown as he recalled the memory. "...I was assigned to watch over her and Hojo when I was a turk. The first time I saw her I thought she was.." He seemed to struggle to find the right word "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on."

When he said that, I realized that she indeed must have mattered the most to him... he must have absolutely loved her. I continue. "What happened to her?"

A flicker of surprise passes across his face as if he is surprised I asked. I realize I've made him too uncomfortable as his gaze wanders around and he shifts in his seat. I think I've asked enough of him for one night because I don't want to scare him away and lose what progress I've made.

"Vincent, I see that talking about this has made you uncomfortable, so if you ever feel like you want to finish... I'll listen for as long as you want."

He seems surprised and suddenly he doesn't seem as nervous. He nods and relaxes slightly into his seat.

"Well Vincent it's getting pretty late and we really do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow I think I'll finally be able to go to sleep now. Thank you for keeping me company and goodnight Vincent."

He nods his head and I get up and begin my trek past where he is sitting towards the stairs to get to my room. I'm caught a little of guard when I hear his voice again.

"Tifa?"

I slowly turn around and face him. He is turned in his seat looking right at me in the eyes and suddenly I realize that his eyes aren't filled with that never ending loneliness, but with some other emotion.

He finally speaks. "Thank you... for listening."

When I hear this I can feel my smile stretch from ear to ear. If I didn't think my smile could possibly get even bigger I was wrong, when suddenly one of the corners of his mouth just slightly tips up. From a man who has never shown any emotion as long as I've known him, I realize that this is a true smile and my listening has really meant a lot to him.

"You're welcome Vincent." And I truly mean it.

He turns back around and faces away from me. "Goodnight Tifa."

As I walk up the stairs I reply. "Goodnight Vincent."

When I got to the door of my room I was still smiling like I had just won the lottery. But to hear so much from a man like Vincent I can say that I really had won something. I had reached out and Vincent, although not much, had reached back. Our hands hadn't connected yet, but he was still reaching if only slowly, and that was so much more than I had expected. That was the last thought that ran through my head as I slowly drifted off into a contented sleep.

* * *

The End-

Well what did you think? I tried to keep them as in character as possible but I might be a bit off. Any tips or help that can be offered will be appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Red September-


End file.
